


Daughter of Gotham

by Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics/pseuds/Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics
Summary: Marinettes Parents died when she was young, she was taken in my a variety of Gotham Villains and was adopted by them. She ended up dating Damian Wayne...let’s just say, people are (very) overprotective of Marinette
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	Daughter of Gotham

Marinette was 5 when her parents died. They died in a fire at a bakery in Gotham. It was sad and unfair. She survived. She was rescued. By who? By the joker himself. Why? Because Harley loved kids and would be mad if he left one too die.   
  
So he rescued the kid. “What’s you name bluebell?” He asked as he stated into bluebell eyes that were glassy and beginning to tear.

”M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But my friends call m-me Mari,” she managed to say. He had to admit, the girl was tiny, but she was cute. He would keep her.

”would you like to have a new home? I have a girlfriend and lots of friends that would love you,” he asked. At her nod, he picked her up and brought her to his home. 

He took her everywhere and Harley was ecstatic. The others villains all met her and all gave nicknames. Bluebell, sweetheart, sunshine, deary, darling, bug, pop, M, mare, mare-bear. Safe to say she quickly became the favorite. She had them all wrapped around her finger. And she knew it.  
  


No one knew the reason, but after a random fire all of a sudden the rouges were a lot less active and less violent. Not that anyone was complaining.

  
As Mari grew she had a great moral code. She was a ray on sunshine. Her smile could light a room. Her giggle could power a city. She was loved by all, good and bad.   
  


She was smart too. Eventually she got to Gotham University on a scholarship. That is where she met Damian Wayne. He was cold but she worked her magic. If she could get the Joker to love her she could get Damian Wayne to.   
  


She was right. They even started dating in secret. Eventually he brought up meeting families. She was hesitant. What is he leaves because of them? What if he avoids me? What if we break up? What if he hates me? She was overthinking.   
  


He noticed and asked her what’s wrong. “What is it Angel? I can tell your overthink. I want to help you,” he said in a gentle tone.

”Would you treat me differently if you didn’t like my family?” She asked hesitantly. He looked shocked that she could think such a thing and was quick to reassure her.

”Beloved...I don’t picture myself with anyone else. I don’t care if the jokers your dad, I love you. Nothing can change that.” He kissed her forehead and hugged her. He felt her relax in his arms.   
  


“Well, you aren’t far from the truth. The joker is one of my dads. The rouges as a collective are my parents. My bio parents dies 13 years ago. So they took care of me.” She explained.

”That’s ok, I don’t think they’ll love me but not even them can keep me from you.” He said with amusement in his voice. He needed to lighten the mood. She giggled. He considered it a success.   
  


That day at dinner he was in a good mood. “Damian, am I seeing thing or are you not scowling?” Tim asked

”There is something I wanted to bring up. Father I have a girlfriend and I want you to meet her. All of you. We discussed it today and she is open to it. So long as you meet her with an open-mind. Can we invite her to a dinner this weekend?” He asked in his normal monotone voice.   
  


To say that they were all surprised was an understatement. Even Alfred had a shocked expression. ALFRED! “Of course, does Saturday work?” Bruce asked.   
  


“Excuse me, I shall call her and ask,” he stood up and went out the room. His sibling followed. Even Bruce was listening.   
  


“hey angle. Yes, I asked. Does Saturday dinner work for you?...yeah just my sibling, father, and Alfred. Ok, I’ll tell them than. Bye beloved, I love, and miss you, as always. Bye,” he hung up. When he made his way back to the room everyone was looking at him. “What?”   
  


“beloved? Angle? Love you? Miss you? What was that? Are you drugged? Do you have a fever? Are you feeling ok?” His brothers asked.

“fine. I’m fine.” He growled.   
  


meanwhile at another dinner. “Guys, don’t me mad but...I have a boyfriend and I want you all to meet him.” Marinette said.   
  


She was met by the shocked faces of some of the most dangerous people in America. “Who is he?” The riddler broke the silence.

”uh...well...you see...he...” they waited as she struggled. “Damian Wayne,” it was barely audible.

”I’m sorry could you say that a little louder Bluebell?” Joker asked 

“I said Damian Wayne. And he is amazing. And treats me well. And we love each other. He knows that we are related and doesn’t care. He is protected, and has nicknames. He is a lot like all of you,” she said 

“if he makes you happy fine. But he hurts you than I don’t mind getting a crowbar,” joker threatens.

”Dad!!!!” She was horrified. 

  
All in all both dinner went better than expected. And they were happy that the families took it overall pretty well.   
  


Than Saturday came. Safe to say they were both scared as hell. Damian came to their house and knocked on the door. Ivy opened it. “Guys...He’s here.” She announced. Suddenly a vine pulled him in the house. Marinette ran down and hugged him.   
  


“Dami!!! So glad your here.” She said as she picked his cheek. to which she got a smile, a more common than before she came in to his life genuine smile.   
  


“hey angle. How are you today? Everything good?” He asked. She nodded happily. When he looked away from her eyes. Her beautiful, glowing, round eyes, she saw her family. His smile faltering just a little. “Uh...good evening?” He greeted

”Hi...no funny business, if she comes back not happy your dead. You better treat her well Wayne,” straight to the point as usual. She only face palmed.   
  


“let’s go,” she saved him from the overprotective mess known as her family.   
  


They got in his car and started the short drive to his manor. Little did they know of the rogues were taking a faster route. They just had to complicate everything


End file.
